


自我攻略①

by BakuuuuA



Category: NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	自我攻略①

*旧文翻新（翻到几乎看不出旧文那种程度）

*防雷：这是一个伪三角恋，娜俊/诺俊

另，这是金主保养文。

————————————————————

朋友圈的最新一条是黄仁俊的：今天是我最开心的一天。

罗渽民拿着手机，面无表情的看着那个朋友圈，到手机屏幕自己暗了下来都没有任何动作。

今天，罗渽民遇见了黄仁俊，今天，黄仁俊跟罗渽民签署了专属合约。

终于发觉罗渽民干了什么的李帝努在结束工作的第一刻赶到了罗渽民的家里跟他大发脾气：“罗渽民！你为什么要跟他签这份合约！”

听着他愤怒的吼叫，罗渽民反倒很平静，但却也始终没有对上的眼睛，用他一贯平静又温柔的声音反问他：“不好吗？签了这份合约，一切都会变好的。”

“不会变好的。你马上给我去跟他解除合约。”生气的李帝努很恐怖，没有了一贯的笑眼，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线。

罗渽民笑笑，摇摇头看着李帝努：“饿了吗？要吃饭吗？”

这幅无所谓的态度更是激怒了他：“你自己一个人吃饱他吧，我很忙就不奉陪了。”

门被重重的关上，巨大的响声吓了邻居的狗大声的吠了起来。

客厅里罗渽民依旧静静地喝着四倍浓缩的咖啡，听着时钟滴滴答答的声音。

“好苦...”

他是一个孤儿，在政府的帮助下念完了高中，成绩优异，交了许多好友，高考也很顺利，以高分考上了好大学，但是学费真的负担不起只能放弃学业出去打工养活自己。

即便如此，他也有自己的梦想。

他想成为一个演员。

从很小的时候开始，他就发现了人与人之间真的可以很不一样的。

在他因为肚子饿跟院长叔叔哀求要多一个馒头的时候有人会因为发脾气扔掉没吃几口的蛋糕；在他无比想拥有爸爸妈妈的爱的时候有人会因为父母管得他们太严而离家出走；在冬天的时候他冷得感觉快要死了会有人因为玩得太疯狂把衣服脱下扔到一边继续玩耍。

小时候这是他羡慕的事，然后慢慢成了他的执念，哪怕只是一场戏，他也想体验一下这种与众不同的人生。

所以在他高中毕业之后有星探问他要不要进娱乐圈时他毫不犹豫就答应了。

但显然这家公司并没有那么好，他出道快5年了，演过最好的角色也不过是男四，说是男四，台词跟一个跑龙套的也差不了多少，微博上的粉丝数还很凄惨的停留在13万，还不如一个直播的网红。

不仅如此，如同大多数小公司一样，他的公司也一样，黑色的交易从来就没少过。

他的经纪人三天两头就要给他安排一场饭局，这些饭局明面上是交流剧本，但实际上到底是做什么的大家心里都有数。

当初星探把他挖进来的最主要的目的可不是让他去当演员，而是讨好投资商，在给他投资的同时也能给公司带来一些好处。

人穷志不短，对于经纪人明里暗里的示意罗渽民总是拒绝的，久而久之，安排的饭局也越来越少，与之俱来的，是参与的作品越来越少。

他们签的合同期限是五年，签了罗渽民之后公司没有捞到本来以为能得到的好处，而离合约期满的时间也很仅仅只剩下了一个月，公司没有打算留下他，罗渽民也没有与公司继续续约的想法，所以公司决定不管罗渽民的想法，擅自安排了一场饭局，以一个剧本来引诱他上钩。

罗渽民不傻，真的不傻，他早就知道这个饭局不怀好意，但是因为剧本的原因，他决定去试探，不出所料，这一切都是一场骗局。

坐在烟雾缭绕的包厢里，看着这些人你来我往带着让人不适的笑容，他显得特别的安静。

无论如何，他全身上下最有价值的便是他的脸。

不管是谁看到他总归要是心头一惊的，不为什么，就只是为了他的脸。

那个包厢发生的事太过恶心，他不愿回想，但那天发生的事总是不时出现在他的脑海里。

软弱这个词从不属于他，所以他抵死挣扎。

然后，那个人出现了。

他像是被吓得不轻，眼眶说红就红，无害得像个幼崽。

但垂死的罗渽民可不管他有多无害，但凡未经允许踏入他的私人范围就不可能在他这里有任何和颜悦色以待。

他很聪明，他没有碰他，但也没有如他想象中的那样直接离开。

掏出口袋里的手绢，蹲下来：“需要我的帮助吗？”

许是他太过无害太过干净，反倒让与之相反的罗渽民对他提不起一丝丝的好感，他笑，眼里却是嘲讽：“需要啊，你能给我什么？资源？名誉？还是那肮脏的金钱？”

他垂眸，没有回答他这个问题：“先擦擦你额头的血吧。”

罗渽民瞥了他一眼，彻底瘫坐在走廊上，捂着额头的伤口。

他也不介意，跟着罗渽民一起坐在走廊里，自顾自的开口：“我叫黄仁俊。我很喜欢你，你需要我的帮助的话可以跟我说，我...我会竭尽全力去帮你的，真的。”

罗渽民依旧一脸冷漠。

“我们去医院吧？”看着血一层一层染红手绢，黄仁俊到底还是坐不住了。

放下捂着额头的手，他看向黄仁俊：“我要资源，你能给我吗？”

原本有些黯淡的双眼听到这句话之后突然发出了耀眼的光芒，他忙忙点头：“可以可以可以！你想要什么都可以！”

最后罗渽民还是没有去医院，是黄仁俊让他的私人医生给他包扎的伤口。

离合约到期还有一个月，出了这档子事他跟公司也彻底的决裂了，罗渽民不可能继续听从公司给他安排的任何工作，而公司也不会再给他任何通告，也就说明了他不可能再出现在公众面前，加上那天在饭店里得罪了那些所谓的投资商以及当天同时得到的‘破相’之礼，他决定听黄仁俊的，先休息一个月。

坐在那破旧的小公寓里，按亮了手机又按灭，最终只得长叹一口气，闭上眼睛：“堕落吧罗渽民，你没有退路了。”

————————————————————

黄仁俊很不满意罗渽民的公司，非常不满意。

“狗公司就会欺负我们娜娜！这都什么破电视剧啊！一点都配不上我们娜娜！我们娜娜肯定是主角啊！这破电视剧！破制作人！破公司！我恨！”

每每看着他男神出演的电视剧黄仁俊总是很愤怒的。

毕竟他家男神演技赞脸赞人品赞才华赞，怎么可以就这样被这破公司给埋没了呢！

他想买下罗渽民很久了（此买非彼买，是工作上商业上的那种），碍于他的合约还没到期，罗渽民也没有向任何人说过不满的话，富n代死忠粉黄仁俊也只好把一切的不甘埋于心里。

纯真的东北大哥有一个野纯朋友（又野又纯），他们的磁场异常和谐，可以说是到了soulmate这种境地。

与黄仁俊不同，李楷灿可是浪遍整个娱乐圈，什么小道消息他都知道：“呀，听说你家男神今晚要送人了。”

抱着河马妖精看快乐星球的黄仁俊瞬间暴怒：“谁！谁送给谁！”

“冷静冷静！我也只是听说而已。”

虽然话是这么说，但只要他说了出来，那这件事的真实性就瞬间到达了百分之九十九点九。

“我！不！冷！静！娜娜在哪？”

李楷灿圈着仁俊扔给他的河马换着台：“好像是在XX饭店来着，应该是在456楼其中一楼吧...”

东北大哥行动力是一流的，说干就干从不带暂停这回事。

驱车火速赶到饭店开始一层一层搜索。

然后他就遇到了狼狈不堪的罗渽民。

看到他的伤黄仁俊是瞬间一把火烧上了心：哪个狗东西干的？！不知道我们娜娜的脸很宝贵啊！

娱乐圈的水很深他知道的，他哥黄旭熙也很明确的警告过他不要踏入这个圈子里。

但天大地大爱豆最大，黄仁俊看到罗渽民的那一刻就把他哥的警告忘得一干二净。

可恶，这个男人就连狼狈都好看得不行。

所以他直接问了：“需要我的帮助吗？”

许是刚刚的事情影响到了罗渽民，他的口气很不好听。

但是死忠粉兼职妈粉爹粉的黄仁俊才不管这些事呢，一心只想着一定要帮他家娜娜。

到最后发了朋友圈之后他哥打来的电话才让他冷静下来。

他跟黄旭熙讨价还价了很久连哄带骗用上撒娇这种终极方法才终于让黄旭熙松了口，但却明确提出了他只可以签罗渽民一个人，工作上的事他也不可以管，他可以去现场但不可以插手。

黄仁俊才不管呢，虽然他这个哥哥时时刻刻都在搞笑，但是说到工作上的事却从来没有让任何人在他手上拿到一丝丝让他亏本的好处。

所以黄旭熙松口对他来说就已经是一个莫大的好消息了。

一个人傻笑了一会儿之后想起渽民额头上的伤，上扬的嘴角落下：娜娜没事吧？

作为罗渽民的挚友，李帝努不可能就真的不管他了。

摔门而去的李帝努坐在车里冷静了一会儿之后打了个电话：“哥，你知道黄仁俊吗？”

芭某人有话说：在下有妄想症，很多东西都是瞎搞的。

比如说，在下家里没矿，不知道有钱人的世界是怎么样的，也不是娱乐圈的，不知道到底是怎么样的。

所以一眼带过就好，不要深思。

但是我敢保证，后面的都是无脑甜。


End file.
